towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
4. Kapitel (Das erstarrte Universum 1)
' 4.1 Turaga Barott' Wieder bei den "Toa": Während Rehim noch den Fall rekonstruierte hatten die "Toa" Lefislav-Moltt längst erreicht. Der erste Eindruck war gigantisch: Eine riesige und hoch technisierte Stadt mit beeindrucktenden Parkanlagen, in denen man sich locker verlaufen könnte. Futuristische Seilbahnen und gut ausgebaute Wege führten Matoraner schnell zu allen wichtigen Orten der Stadt. Es gab aber auch ländliche Stadtteile und unzählige geheime Orte und Tunnel an denen seit langem keiner mehr war. Kurzum: Ein wahres Mekka für all jene, welche die Vorteile des Stadt- und des Landlebens vereinen wollen. Auch wurde Integration groß geschrieben. Matoraner jeglichen Elements waren hier zu Hause, heirateten und hatten auch Kinder. Leider trügt auch diese Idylle: Gerade wegen dieser Riesenhaftigkeit konnte die Kriminalität nur so erblühen. Für die Erdmatoran-Polizei war es fast unmöglich Vebrecher über diese weitläufige Insel zu verfolgen. Selbst die Tatsache, dass ein Turaga die Geschicke der Stadt lenkte konnte an dem Problem nichts ändern. So beschränkte sich die Polzei, wohl oder übel, darauf lediglich wichtige Plätze und Wege zu bewachen. Aus diesem Grund waren die "Toa" gezwungen zu Fuß durch die unzähligen Seitengässchen zum Turaga zu schleichen. "Wie lange dauert es noch, bis wir die Residenz des Turaga erreichen?", fragte Lyx, dem die ganze Lauferei schon wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam. "Du stellst Fragen.", meinte Taraija spöttisch, "Die Residenz, ein hoher Turm übrigens, steht in der Mitte der Stadt. Es wird also noch ein ganzen Weilchen dauern." Lyx seufzte unüberhörbar und versüßte sich die Zeit einfach mit dem fantastischen Gedanken, auf einem der vielen großen Plätze der Stadt zusammen mit Taraija ein Eis zu essen. Nur sie und er, am besten bei Kerzenschein und einem Idioten, der sich die Zeit nimmt im Hintergrund eine romantische Musik zu fideln... Er versankt so in diesen süßen Traum, dass die Zeit regelrecht dahinschmolz und Lyx nicht sofort merkte, was los war als die "Toa"-Gruppe anhielt. "Was ist denn los?", frage er verwirrt. "Was los ist, Leckerbissen?", äffte Xivan, "Nun anscheinend sind wir da." Und tatsächlich: Aus der engen Gasse, in der die "Toa" standen, sahen sie auf einen riesigen Platz in deren Mitte ein ebenso großer achteckiger Turm in den Himmel ragte. "Die Residenz des Turaga...", murmelte Taraija im Anblick des architektonischen Meisterwerkes ehrfürchtig. Doch die Ehrfurcht verflog schnell wieder. Jetzt galt es das Gelände zu erkunden. Es gab nur einen einzigen großen Eingang in den Turm. Dieser wurde von gerade mal zwei Wächtern bewacht. Aber was für Wächter: Unglaublich kräftige und trainierte Erdmatoraner mit zwei langen Speeren in ihren Händen und mächtigen Klingen in ihren Schwertscheiden. "Wie wollen wir an denen vorbeikommen?", fragte Lyx. Bevor Taraija antworten konnte mischte sich Puritt ein. "Ganz einfach: Wir rennen auf sie zu und hauen ihnen den Schädel ein!" "Ja und zuvor verriegeln sie die Tür und rufen Verstärktung!", zischte Myla, dem spontanes und unüberlegtes Handeln ein Greuel war, "Wir müssen sie mit einer List dazu bringen uns ins Gebäude zu bringen. Erst mal im Turm haben wir es nur noch mit leicht bewaffneten Wachen zu tun. Und diese dürften mithilfe unserer Elementarkräfte und unseren Waffen schnell ausgeschaltet sein." "Bravo Myla!", meinte Tariaja leicht ironisch, "Bei dir lohnt es sich ja fast, bevormundet zu werden. Aber im Ernst: Der Gedankte ist gut und ich weiß auch welche List es sein wird." Sie deutete auf ihre Maske und der Verräter verstand sofort. Für die Wachen war es bis jetzt ein ruhiger Tag. Keine Verrückten und Verbrecher, die dem Turaga schaden wollten. Gerade als sie sich mal für ein Weilchen zurücklehnen wollten um den anbrechenden Abend zu genießen kam auf einmal eine Gruppe ziemlich großer Matoraner angetrabt. Missmutig nahmen die Wachen wieder Stellung an und kreuzten die Speere. Eigentlich ein eindeutiges Zeichen. "Schaut's dass ihr verschwind' Saubagagen!", schimpfte der eine böse, er erkannte ein paar der Matoraner als gesuchte Verbrecher. Der Erdmatoraner trat vor. "Wir ersuchen eine Audienz bei Turaga Barott." "Des könnt's euch abschminka! So a Lumpenpack wie ihr lass ma net nei!", schimpfte die Wache weiter und brachte den Speer in Angriffsposition, "Und jetzt schau dass die schleichst! Und dei Kumpels ebenso!" Mit einem Mal leuchtete die Maske von Myla auf und er versuchte es erneut. "Oh wir werden dem Turaga nichts tun, ehrlich. Wir wollen bloß mit ihm reden. Ihr könnt uns... vertrauen." Die Wachen wirkten anfangs etwas verwirrt, ließen dann aber ihre Speere sinken. "Wenn's ihr wirklich nur mit em reden wollt dann is in Ordnung. Verzeiht, dass ma so grob zu euch worn. Aber ihr müsst's wissen, dass immer mehr Lumpen rumschleichen." Eilig machten sich die Wachen daran die Tür zu öffnen. Taraija bekam den Vortritt, danacht trat Myla ein gefolgt von einem Trio baffer "Toa". Dass die Maske des Vertrauens so mächtig sein konnte, hatten sie nicht erwartet. Und auch im Inneren des Turmes tat sie ihre Dienste hervorragend. So war es fast wie ein kleiner Spaziergang zum Arbeitszimmer des Turaga, das im obertsten Stock lag. Vor der Tür sahen sie die "Toa" noch einmal in die Augen und nickten sich zu, dann klopfte Taraija. Im Inneren sah Turaga Barott, einst ein Toa der Erde und Mitglied des Toa Incognita-Teams das die Seuche gestoppt hatte, gerade ein paar Akten ein, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. "Herein.", brummte er und erschrak nicht schlecht, als statt einer Wache, die einen Bericht machen wollte, oder einem problemerfüllten Matoraner die "Toa" eintraten. "Wer seid ihr? Und noch wichtiger: Was wollt ihr?!", fragte er. Taraija trat vor und verbeugte sich kurz, dann stellte sie sich vor: "Mein Name ist "Toa" Taraija und ich bin die Anführerin des "Toa"-Teams, dass vor euch steht, edler Turaga. Wir bieten unsere Dienste im Kampf gegen die hier wachsende Kriminalität an. Im Gegenzug möchten wir von euch als offzielle Toa der Stadt anerkannt und von unserer alten Schuld freigesprochen werden." "Soso...", murmelte der Turaga und fasste sich an seine Maske, "Dann solltet ihr folgendes wissen: Ich werde euch niemals als Toa anerkennen!" "Aber edler Turaga! Ich verstehe nicht recht.", wante Taraija mit gespielter Schockiertheit ein. "Spar dir dein scheinheiliges "aber edler Turaga"! Wisst ihr was ich da auf meinem Kopf trage? Die Maske der Vorahnung! Ich hatte schon seit geraumer Zeit ein schlechtes Gefühl und jetzt wo ich euch sehe fühle ich mich voll und ganz bestätigt!", zeterte Turaga Barott, "Ein tolles "Team" hast du da: Einen Dieb, die Bestie, der gefürchteste Bandit von Lefislav-Motz und einen Verräter! Du selbst bist wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser, oder meine "Liebe"? Ihr tretet die Ideale eine wahren Toas mit den Füßen! Toa steht für euch wohl für T'reulos, '''o'bszön und 'a'rrogant! Und solche Enmporkömmlinge werde ich niemals als Toa ansehen, geschweige denn ihnen ihre Schulden offiziell aberkennen! Damit hat sich die Sache. Wachen! Schafft sie hinaus!" "Wenn das euere letzten Worte sind Turaga...", meinte Taraija mit gepresster Stimme, "... dann sehe ich mich leider gezwungen andere Mittel aufzuziehen!" "Was erlaubst du dir?!", fuhr der Turaga sie an und Taraija lächelte finster. "Wisst ihr auch wir haben Maskenkräfte und wir werden sie zu unseren Gunsten einsetzen, ob ihr nun wollt oder nicht!" Dies war eine eindeutige Drohung, welche die Wachmatoraner zum Angriff blasen ließ. Doch Puritt wusste was zu tun ist. Er hatte sich im Türrahmen positioniert und prügelte eine Wache nach der anderen weg. Wer zu werhaft war, bekam augenblicklich ein gebrochenes Genick, sodass bald sämtliche Wachen tot oder bewusstlos im Vorzimmer lagen. Inzwischen haben Lyx und Myla Barott gepackt und hielten ihn fest. "Ich habe gehofft, dass es nicht so weit kommen muss. Aber ihr lasst mir keine andere Wahl!", meinte Taraija böse, "Xivan, Zeit für die Maske der Kontrolle!" Mit diesen Worten trat der "Toa" der Lüfte vor den sich verzweifelt wehrenden Turaga und aktivierte seine Maske... '''4.2 Die neuen Toa der Stadt Mittlerweile hatte auch Rehim die Hauptstadtinsel erreicht. Gerade als er ankam strömten hunderttausende von Matoranern an ihm vorbei. "Gibt es irgendwo was umsonst?", fragte er eine der flüchtig vorbeieilenden Gestalten. "Nein das nicht.", antwortete eine Feuermatoranerin, "Aber unser Turaga hat vor einer Stunde eine wichtige und entscheidende Rede angekündigt! Oh das ist ja so spannend!" Während die Matoranerin wieder in der Menge verschwand überlegte Rehim kurz. "Hm, ein Komplott und nun die Rede des Turaga. Hängt vielleicht gar nicht zusammen... Aber ich sollte trotzdem hingehen!" So eilte auch Rehim mithilfe einer der Seilbahnen zum Hauptplatz in der Mitte von Lefislav-Moltt. Dort hatten sich schon sämtliche Matoraner versammelt und jubeltem dem Turaga, der auf einer Tribühne stand, die in der Mitte des Turms angebracht war, zu. "Liebe Matoraner und Bewohner von Lefislav-Moltt!", tönte es aus den unzähligen Lautsprechern. "Ich habe euch heute eine fröhliche Nachricht zu verkünden! Wir haben wieder Toa!" Die Matoraner jubelten, sie wussten zwar nicht genau, was ein Toa war, aber der Turaga hatte sie gelehrt, dass Toa mächtige und ehrenvolle Streiter für das Gute waren. "Von nun an werden sie dafür sorgen, dass die Kriminalität in unserer schönen Stadt endlich eingedämmt wird. Doch nun will ich sie euch nicht länger vorenthalten.", fuhr der Turaga fort und die "Toa" traten aus dem Schatten. Rehim, der sich zuvor noch ein Getränk besorgt hat, verschluckte sich beinahe bei diesem Anblick. "Aber das sind doch...", begann der Polizist, doch der Turaga hielt seine Rede weiter, als wüsste er von dieser Reaktion. "Ja sieh sehen aus wie jene Verbrecher, die wir schon so lange suchen, aber lasst euch versichern: Sie sind anders geworden! Ich habe lange mit ihnen geredet und den Grund für ihre Handlungen gefunden. Nichts als pure Not und Verzweiflung hat sie zu ihren schlechten Taten bewegt und jetzt haben sie ihnen abgeschworen. Deshalb...", der Turaga unterbrach seine Rede kurz, jede Zelle in seinem Körper wehrte sich gegen das, was er gleich sagen sollte, aber der Widerstand währte nur kurz. "Deshalb erkenne ich die Toa Taraija, Lyx, Xivan, Puritt und Myla als neue offizelle Toa der gesamten Lefislav-Kette an und spreche sie von ihren Schulden frei. Ich für meinen Teil werde mein Amt als Oberhaupt dieser Stadt abgeben. Jetzt habe ich würdige Vertreter gefunden...", sagte der Turaga, aber sein Blick verriet etwas anderes. Er hatte einen Ausdruck in den Augen, als hätte er soeben seinen eigenen Tod besiegelt. Langsam und gebeugt schlurfte er in das dunkle Zimmer, während die "Toa" weiter vortraten und sich von den Matoranern umjubeln liesen. Niemand merkte, wie Taraija und Puritt Xivan stützen mussten, da er seine Maskenkraft schon seit über einer Stunde aufrechterhielt und jeden Moment bewusstlos zusammenbrechen könnte. Und ausnahmsweise war es fast nur Rehim, der dem Ganzen nicht traute und sich grübelnd zurückzog. Als alles vorbei war zerstoben die Matoraner so schnell wie sie sich versammelt hatten und Xivan sank erschöpft zu Boden. "Was wird nun aus dem Turaga?", fragte Myla interessiert. Taraija zückte den Ritualdreizack und meinte lapidar: "Mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Der Turaga wird schon morgen nicht mehr sein." Tatsächlich fanden ein paar patrolierende Polizisten am Morgen des nächsten Tages in einer dunklen Häuserecke die verrostete Maske des Turaga und ein Häuflein Staub - genauso wie die Opfer der Seuche. Um die aufkeimende Panik vor einem neuen Seuchenausbruch einzudämmen ordneten die "entsetzten" "Toa" an die betreffenden Häuser zu räumen und dem Erdboden gleichzumachen; Myla konnte so auch ein wenig mit seiner Elementarkraft üben. Von nun an hatten die "Toa" freie Bahn. Sie fassten einen Ganoven nach dem anderen, liesen jeden Schmuglerring auffliegen und und und. Jeder Vertraute ihnen und die gelgentlichen Diebstähle oder das Verschwinden von ein paar Verbrechern wurde nicht weiter beachtet. Diejenigen, die trotzdem ein paar Zweifel hegten durften diese gerne mit den "Toa" besprechen - vor allem mit Myla. Dann war die Sache meistens erledigt. Nur einer traute dem Frieden nicht: Es war Rehim, er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass der ehrwürdige Turaga solche Halunken zu Toa ernennt und sie von ihrer Schuld freispricht. Aber da war ja der Haken: Er konnte sie nicht mehr für den Diebstahl und den Ausbruch von Myla belangen. Ihm waren die Hände gebunden. Zumal auch sein eigener Chef ein Fan dieser Toa war, immerhin brachten sie ihm endlich all jenen Abschaum hinter Gittern, auf den er so lange warten musste. "So stehe ich also alleine da.", dachte er sich und wollte schon zurück gehen, schließlich hatte sich sein Fall ja damit erledigt. Er drehte sich noch eimal um und sah die Schönheit der Stadt und in seinem Kopf das Horrorszenario, welches diese neuen Toa anrichten konnten. "Nein Rehim!", sagte er zu sich selbst, "Du gibst jetzt nicht auf! Dafür ist diese Sache einfach zu heiß! Du hast schon bei der Seuche versagt und jetzt hast du die Chance es besser zu machen! Hefte dich an die Fersen dieser Toa und eines Tages wirst du sie in flagrantie erwischen!" Rehim kam sich ziemlich stark in diesem Moment vor und ein Lächeln huschte über sein maskenloses Gesicht. "Oh ja... Nehmt euch in acht ihr fragwürdigen Subjekte! Rehim ist euch auf der Spur!" Er fühlte sich mächtig stolz als Einzelkämpfer im Namen der Gerechtigkeit dazustehen. Rehim konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er im Kampf gegen die "Toa" nicht wirklich allein dastand. Im Schatten der Häuser hatten zwei ziemlich seltsame Kreaturen ebenfalls die merkwürdige Rede des Turaga verfolgt und waren in diesem Zeitpunkt auf dem Weg zu ihrem Boss. 4.3 Die Suche beginnt Derweil hatten die "Toa" ihren neuen Hauptsitz, den Turm des Turaga, nach ihren Wünschen umgebaut. In den hohen und höchsten Stockwerken werden sie, einigermaßen sicher, ihr weiteres Vorgehen planen, während die großen und tiefen Kellergwölbe als Zwischenlagerplatz für die Körperteile des Herrn und Meisters dienen sollen. Etwa eine Woche dauerten die Umbauarbeiten. In dieser Zeit befasste sich die "Toa" hauptsächlich damit Verbrecher dingfest zu machen. Nun war es an der Zeit ihre wirklichen Ziele in die Tat umzusetzen, weshalb sie sich am Abend in ihren neuen Beratungsraum begaben. "So, dass wäre endlich geschafft!", meinte Taraija erleichtert, "Wir haben innerhalb einer Woche über die Hälfte aller Gauner geschnappt und den Turm umgebaut. Jetzt können wir endlich mit der Suche beginnen!" "Äh, was suchen wir eigentlich nochmal?", fragte Puritt. "Die Körperteile des Herrn und Meisters du Hohlkopf!", fuhr Myla ihn an und zu Taraija gewandt fragte er, "Wo beginnen wir mit der Suche?" Anstatt, dass Taraija antwortete, regte sich der Ritualdreizack zum ersten Mal seit langem. Er schwebte in die Mitte des Raumes und begann: "Wartet, bis die Nacht gänzlich hereingebrochen ist, dann werde ich euch zu meinen Körperteilen führen!" Nur zögerlich brach das dunkel des Nacht herein, so als ob seine Langsamkeit die Pläne der "Toa" behindern könne. Als es dann soweit war huschten fünf große Gestalten aus dem Turm, darauf bedacht von niemandem gesehen zu werden. Als sie vom großen Platz in eine weniger gut beleuchtete Straßenecke einbogen schwebte der Ritualdreizack nun voran und wies den "Toa" den Weg. "Können wir zwischendurch schnell was essen?", fragte Xivan. "Ich glaube kaum, mein hässlicher grüner Freund.", meinte Lyx ironisch, "Wenn Taraija ihrer Pflicht folgt, hat alles andere zu warten. Außerdem wirkt sieht sie immer so wunderschön aus, wenn sie entschlossen ist." Nun mischte sich auch Myla ins Gespräch: "Lyx, kann es sein, dass du in sie verliebt bist?" "Wa..wa..was? Äh, ehehehe....", stammelte der Dieb bloß und fand glücklicherweise einen Grund von Thema abzulenken, "Oh der Herr und Meister hat etwas gefunden! Schnell hinterher!" Während Lyx sich daran machte zu Taraija zu stoßen meinte Xivan: "Oh ja unser Leckerbissen ist verliebt." "Schade um ihn. Wo es doch viel wichtiger ist einen messerscharfen Verstand zu haben, anstatt irgenwelchen trotteligen Gefühlen nachtzugehen.", war Mylas Antwort. Der Ritualdreizack schwebe vor einem verfallenem Haus. "Ich kann es spüren...", wisperte er und flog weiter zu einer alten Kellertüre, "Dort unten müssen wir graben. Myla!" "Ja Meister?" "Nutze deine Elementarkräfte und reiß den Boden auf!", befahl der Dreizack unfreundlich. Myla führte den Befehl aus und tatsächlich: Als sich der Boden öffnete strömte den "Toa" eine mit unheilvoller Engerie gefüllte Luft entgegen. Diese Energie sog der Herr und Meister geradezu in sich auf. Allen, sogar Taraija, schauderte beim Anblick des finsteren Loches, in dem man meinen könnte ein Raubtier laurere darin. Lyx hüllte seine Scherenklingen in Flammen und ging voraus...zumindest wollte er das, stattdessen fiel er einige Meter tief in das Loch und war von den anderen "Toa" nur noch wegen seiner brennenden Klingen zu sehen. "Nichts passiert!", rief er. "Es scheint tiefer als gedacht zu sein.", schlussfolgerte Taraija und hatte einen Einfall. "Xivan nutze deine Luftkraft um einen starken Gegenwind, der von unten nach oben strömt zu erschaffen!" "Geht klar!" Als es soweit war, sprangen die restlichen "Toa" in das Loch und landeten sanft und weich auf dem Boden. "Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Lyx verdutzt und rieb sich den schmerzenden Hintern. "Ganz einfach: Durch den starken Gegenwind wurde unsere Fallgeschwindigkeit ernorm verringert, weshalb wir sicher landen konnten.", erklärte sie, "Ich hätte auch Puritt Steinstufen erschaffen lassen können oder eine Fontäne die uns nach unten bringt, aber das mit dem Wind fand ich am lustigsten. Doch nun sollten wir das Körperteil suchen." Obwohl Lyx's flammende Scherenklingen hell brannten erhellten sie die Umgebung nur spärlich. Man konnte nur sagen, dass dies ein von den Matoraner vor langer Zeit errichteter Gang war. Seinem Zustand nach aber auch seit langem verlassen. Hier und da war er schon eingestürzt und Puritt musste Hand anlegen. Je tiefer sie gelangten, umso stärker wurde das Gefühl einer fremden Anwesenheit. "Das ist meine Macht, die in jeder meiner Teile eingeschlossen ist.", klärte der Herr und Meister auf. Nun fanden sich die fünf "Toa" vor einer Tür aus Fels wieder. Puritt wollte sie einfach zerschmettern, wurde aber von Myla und Taraija zurückgehalten. "Was gibt es denn?", fragte Puritt genervt. "Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass sich hinter dieser Tür noch mehr von dieser Energie gestaut haben könnte, Hohlkopf?", fragte Myla. "Jetzt wo du es erwähnst... Nö!", antwortete Puritt und grinste, er hatte in der kurzen Zeit, in der Myla im Team war, schnell herausgefunden, dass im spontanes Handeln zuwider war. "Aber wie lösen wir dieses Problemchen, Myla?", wollte Lyx wissen. "Hm, wie können wir einen eventuellen Sturm von Energie aufhalten oder abwenden?", grübelte er. "Wie wäre es mit Wind?", fragte Xivan. "Gute Idee, aber das wird allein nicht reichen.", entgegnete der "Toa" der Erde. "Ich hab's!", meinte Taraija, "Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass diese Steintür unter Druck steht, muss Puritt diese bloß anbrechen, sodass sie dem Druck nicht mehr standhalten kann. Wir nehmen derweil etwas Abstand und bringen eine Wand aus Erde zwischen uns und die restliche Energie schwächen wir vollends mit einem Sturmwind ab." Wenig später waren alle auf Position und Puritt holte beherzt mit seinem Streitkolben aus. Die Steintür bekam einen riesigen Riss, der sich; von drohendem Krachen begleitet; dann von selbst weiter fächerte. Der "Toa" des Steins hetzte zurück und kurz darauf brach die Tür ein und ließ einen Strom finsterer Energie aud dei "Toa" losbrechen. "Jetzt Myla!", rief Taraija und der "Toa" der Erde schuf eine Erdwand, welche die "Toa" abschirmte. Lange hielt diese Wand dem Druck der Engergie nicht stand, weshalb nun auch Xivan sich seiner Elementarkräfte bediente. Jetzt kroch die Enerige nur noch wie ein bedrohlicher Neben am Boden und wurde vom Ritualdreizack gierig eingesaugt. "Dann können wir uns ja jetzt den Schatz holen!", meinte Taraija optimistisch und bedeutete Lyx vorrauszugehen um Licht zu machen. Obwohl Lyx brennende Klingen die Kammer nur spärlich erhellten konnten die "Toa" eine gar riesenhafte Hand ausmachen. Sie war komplett mechanisch und mit ihren klauenbesetzten Fingern fast so lang wie ein Toa hoch wird. Ehrfürchtig standen die "Toa" darum und der Herrn und Meister jubelte vor Freude: "Endlich! Nach all den Jahren ist ein Teil meines Körpers wieder mein!" Aber er besann sich auch schnell. "Steht nicht so dumm herum und glotzt! Schafft sie lieber ins Hauptquartier!", herrschte er sie an und die "Toa" machten sich daran den Befehl auszuführen. Ein mächtiges Erfolgserlebnis machte sich breit: Das erste Körperteil war gefunden. Wieder draußen war es wieder mal Mylas Scharfsinn zu verdanken, dass etwas anders war. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass dort zuvor ein Strauch stand.", meinte er und schritt drohend auf das Gesträuch zu. Er zückte seine Sichel und schnitt den Strauch ab. Doch dahinter war niemand... "Niemand mehr...", bemerkte Taraija die dazugekommen war und die Spuren genau betrachtete, "Hier stand bis vor kurzem jemand ziemlich Großes." "Meinst du, dass wir vielleicht beobachtet wurden?", fragte Lyx nervös. "Möglich.", meinte sie, "Aber daran können wir jetzt nichts mehr ändern. Sehen wir für's erste zu, dass wir diese Hand in den Turm bringen, bevor es hell wird." Damit schien die Sache erledigt und die "Toa" machten sich weiter daran zum Turm zu gelangen. Sie konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass sie nicht nur von einem sondern von zwei beobachtet wurden. Während sich der große Unbekannte wieder aus dem Staub machte, krizelte aus einem leeren Gebäude in der Nähe Rehim eifrig in seinen Notizblock... 4.4 Der Widerstand schreitet ein In den folgenden Tagen, oder besser gesagt in den folgenden Nächten eilten die "Toa" kreuz und quer über die Insel und sammelten die Maschinenteile ein. Doch größere Funde wie der erste blieb ihnen verwährt. Meist waren es Panzerteile oder gar bloß einzelne Schräublein die sie erbeuteten. Des Herrn und Meisters Körper wurde doch mehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen als er selbst erwartet hätte. Wenn es weiter nur so schleppend vorrangeht, dann würde das Unterfangen wohl noch mehrere Monate anhalten. Diese Tatsache allein wirkte schon etwas entmutigend, doch nach ein paar weiteren Funden sollte ein weiteres Problem ersichtlich werden... Eine Woche war seit dem fund der Hand des Herrn und Meisters bereits vergangen. Auch in dieser Nacht lotste sie der Herr und Meister über die Insel zu einem versteckten Ort. Eine stillgelegte Fabrik war das heutige Ziel. "Welches Splitterchen finden wir wohl diesmal?", seufzte Xivan. "Nur nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben!", ermunterte Taraija, "Ich bin mir sicher hier, finden wir etwas größeres!" "Wenn du es sagst." "Bestimmt ist es so!", bekräftigte Lyx, "Taraija ist so schön, sie kann sich doch gar nicht irren!" "Genug geschwätzt! Seht euch endlich um!", herrschte der Herr und Meister sie an und die "Toa" machten sich daran, in die nachtschwarze Fabrik hineinzugehen. Plötzlich hielt Taraija sie zurück. "Da ist was faul...", murmelte sie. Angespannt starrten nun alle in den dunklen Eingang der Fabrik. Als mit einem Mal eine Art Apfel aus dem Dunkel schoss und bei der Berührung mit Myla in die Luft ging. Dieser wurde weggeschleudert und Taraija aktivierte ihre Maskenkraft und feuerte nun ihrerseits einen Wasserstrahl hinein. Die Antwort darauf war ein regelrechter Hagel an explosiven Äpfeln, die aber wegen Taraijas Maskenkraft, keinerlei Wirkung zeigten. Als der unbekannte Angreifer das bemerkte stellte er das Feuer ein und zog sich scheinbar zurück. Eine ganze Weile warteten die "Toa" auf eine Reaktion, als aber keine eintrat enzündete Lyx seine Klingen und ging voran in die Fabrik. Derweil rappelte sich Myla wieder auf und fragte verwirrt: "Wer oder was war das?" "Ich weiß es nicht.", entgengete Taraija im laufen, "Aber er hatte scheinbar etwas gewusst." "Wie soll das möglich sein?", fragte Myla weiter. "Keine Ahnung, aber das werde ich noch herausfinden. Fürs erste konzentrieren wir uns aber mal auf unsere Mission." Damit schien die Sache vorerst beendet und die "Toa" fanden aber auch in der Fabrik gerade mal einen Finger der anderen Hand. "Wenigstens mehr als eine Schraube...", seufzte Xivan ironisch. Doch am Morgen des nächsten Tages zeigte sich, dass die Probleme gerade erst anfangen. Während ihres allmorgendlichen Rundgang auf dem Hauptplatz wurde Taraija nämlich von einer Wache beim eintreten in den Turm aufgehalten und bekam einen Brief mit krakeliken Matoranerschriftzeichen in die Hand gedrück. "An die Toa" stand vorne drauf. Als sie den Brief so las machte sie sich sofort daran alle anderen "Toa" zusammenzutrommeln. So fanden sich später alle im Beratungszimmer ein. "Was, mampf, gibt es so früh am Morgen?", fragte Xivan der gerade etwas unbestimmbares im Mund zerkleinerte. "Das hier gibt es!", antwortete Taraija und zeigte allen den Brief, der scheinbar von einem Kleinkind geschrieben sein könnte - wenn man der Schrift nach urteilt. "Ist es etwas ernstes?", wollte Myla wissen. "In der Tat. Wartet ich lese ihn euch vor: Ihr bösen, bösen Toa! Ihr glaubt wohl, keiner weiß von euren Plänen. Doch das stimmt nicht! Ich weiß davon, mein Freund weiß davon, sie weiß davon und sogar der Boss weiß davon! Ihr wollt nämlich diesen Merrn und Heister oder wie auch immer erwecken und uns alle tot machen! Aber das werden ich, mein Freund, sie und der Boss nicht zulassen!!! Wartet mal kurz, mein Boss schaut mich so komisch an. Ach er will mir jetzt doch diktieren. Gut das sagt mein Boss dazu. So ihr mieses Pack! Habt wohl geglaubt, ihr könntet euere finsteren Ränkespiele sicher in der Nacht durchziehen. Doch da irrt ihr euch! Wir werden euch das Leben schwer machen und euch behindern wo wir nur können! Wir sind der Widerstand und glaubt mir, schon bald werden wir euer schlimmster und nerviger Alptraum sein!! Seht ihr? Das sagt mein Boss also gebt auf und ergebt euch... Der Widerstand" "Das klingt aber nicht gerade gut.", meinte Lyx besorgt. "Aber was bedeutet das für uns?", fragte Puritt unwissend. "Probleme, Holzkopf!", antwortete Myla. "Ja Probleme.", wiederholte Taraija und wusste insgeheim, dass es große Probleme werden könnten. "Wie gehen wir dann heute Nacht vor?", wollte Lyx wissen. "Kannst du dir das nicht denken, Leckerbissen? Vorsichtig natürlich!", entgegnete Xivan, "Ich für meinen Teil weiß was zu tun ist. Jetzt werde ich aber erst mal ein paar Verbrecher fangen. Sie müssen ja nicht im Knast ankommen hehehe..." Damit verlies Xivan die Versammlung und auch die restlichen "Toa" verteilten sich wieder. "Ja, heute Nacht müssen wir vorsichtiger sein...", murmelte Taraija und dann verlies auch sie das Zimmer. Die Nacht brach an diesem Tag gefühlt viel schneller ein als normal. Obwohl jeder der "Toa" wusste, was sie erwarten konnte hatten alle ein leicht mulmiges Gefühl bei dieser Zusammenkunft. Der Herrn und Meister merkte das. "Was ist mit euch los, ihr unwürdigen Knechte?!", fuhr er sie an, "Ich macht euch in eure nichtvorhandenen Hosen, nur weil wir letzte Nacht von ein paar Granatäpfeln befeuert wurden und heute Morgen einen lächerlichen Wisch erhalten haben!" "Er hat recht!",meinte Taraija, "Wir sind immerhin "Toa" und wir wissen nicht, welche Wesen sich uns widersetzten wollen. Vielleicht sind es nur ein paar Matoraner oder ein haufen von Turaga, die hoffen uns Angst machen zu können! Also lasst uns heute Nacht wieder unser Bestes geben!" Das überzeugte die anderen "Toa" und mit neuen Mut zogen sie auch heute wieder in das Dunkel der Nacht. Diesmal führte der Herr und Meister sie in eine der vielen Parkanlagen. Vor einem großen See machte er halt und Taraija wusste, dass ihre Elementarkräfte gefragt waren. Gerade, als sie eine Wasserhand bilden und damit den schlammigen Grund durchsuchen wollte, schossen wieder Granatäpfel aus sie zu, doch diesmal wurden sie zeitgleich von einem dichten Baum aus auch von Energiestrahlen befeuert. Doch mithilfe ihrere Elementar- und Maskenkräfte konnten die "Toa" die Attacke abwehren, aber bevor sie eine Gegenattacke starten konnten, war der Angriff wieder vorbei. Ein lautes Rascheln verriet, dass die Angreifer sich zurückzogen und Taraija erkannte: "Das sind Scheinangriffe! Sie wollen austesten, wie wir uns verteidigen und wie wehrhaft wir sind." "Das heißt, wir werden in den nächsten Nächten mit weiteren Scheinattacken rechnen müssen, bis es zu richtigen kämpfen kommt?", fragte Myla. "Korrekt. Aber für heute Nacht ist der "Alptraum" der vom Widerstand ausgeht erstmal vorbei.", schlussfolgerte Taraija und machte sich daran das Maschinenteil aus dem See zu bergen. Es war der komplette rechte Arm und die "Toa" sahen das mit Freude... 4.5 Ein fataler Fehler wird offenbar Myla und Taraija behielten Recht: In den nächsten Nächten wurden sie immer und immer wieder vom Widerstand attakiert. Zunächst blieb es bei den Scheinattacken, doch dann wurde der Angriffstil aggressiver und die "Toa" mussten hier und da ein paar empfindliche Schläge einstecken. Zu einem offenem Kampf kam es aber dennoch nicht. Scheinbar war es dem Widerstand wichtig sich nicht zu erkennen zu geben. Zwar sahen die "Toa" ab und zu einen großen Schatten verschwinden oder kurz einen langen Schweif aber wer sie da drangsalierte blieb im Dunkeln. Ein Monat war seit dem ersten Angriff des Widerstands bereist vergangen und mittlerweile lieferte er sich jede Nacht mit den "Toa" ein kleines Gefecht. Außer ein paar kleinen Verletzungen passierte nichts bedenkliches: Die "Toa" bekamen immer das was sie wollten. Bis zu dieser Nacht... Puritt zog einen Oberschenkel aus dem Fundament eines Hauses, als der Widerstand angriff. Myla schützte den "Toa" des Steins mit einem Erdwall, während Xivan und Lyx mit Wind- und Feuerstößen die Energiestrahlen abwehrten und Taraija die Granatäpfel wegspülte. Urplötzlich lies ein lautes "Mir reicht's!" alle innehalten und ehe sich die "Toa" versahen wurden sie von einer großen kräftigen Gestalt umgerannt oder beiseite geworfen. Selbst Myla's Erdwall durchbrag sie mühelos und sie konnte auch den völlig überraschten Puritt niederschlagen. Für einen kurzen Moment mussten die "Toa" entsetzt mitansehen, wie dieser Riese mit einer ebenso großen Keule auf das wehrlose Körperteil des Herrn und Meisters eindrosch. Taraija fasste sich als erste und lies verzweifelt den mächtigsten Wasserstrahl auf diese Kreatur los, denn sie noch einsetzen konnte. Nach und nach legten auch die anderen ihre Elemente mit hinzu und der Riese musste alsbald vom Körperteil ablassen und verschwand in den nächsten Häuserecken. So schnell die "Toa" konnten schafften sie das Maschinenteil in den Turm. Doch im Licht der Lichtsteine wurden ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt: Der Oberschenkel war komplett demoliert. Nicht nur der äußere Panzer sondern sogar das komplexe Innenleben wurde schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Schweigend standen die "Toa" in der Kammer und starrten auf das Stück. "Was steht ihr hier so untätig herum?", fragte der Herr und Meister, der voller Sorge um seinen Körper war, "Repariert es gefälligst!!!" "Meister, dass ist es ja. Ich kann es nicht!", beichtete Taraija und auch die anderen sahen betreten zur Seite. "Soll das heißen keiner von euch Knechte kennt sich mit Maschinen aus?!!", brüllte der Herr und Meister wütend. "Ja Meister. ", flüsterte die "Toa" des Wassers bekümmert, in ihrem inneren bekam sie das selbe Gefühl versagt zu haben wie damals bei ihrem großen Vortrag in Holin. "In der Strafakte war auch kein einziger Verzeichnet, der so etwas kann.", ergänzte sie. "Dann bleibt uns wohl nur eine Möglichkeit: Wir müssen einen normalen Matoraner zu einem "Toa" machen.", schlug Lyx vor und wurde entsetzt angesehen und sah sich gezwungen seinen Vorschlag zu verteidigen. "Ich meine denkt doch mal nach: Es gibt keinen technisch begabten Verbrecher, wir müssen uns lediglich jemand leichtgläubigen suchen." "Das ist ein guter Ansatz, aber wo finden wir so einen Matoraner?", wante Myla ein. Nun hatte der Herr und Meister eine Idee. "Ich kenne welche! Hört gut zu meine Knechte: Hoch im Norden liegt die Insel Frostbeule. An diesem stetig kaltem Ort leben die Eismatoraner abgeschottet von der Außenwelt. Ich weiß von ihrer Gutmütig- und Freundlichkeit, immerhin habe ich ihnen in ihre Seelen blicken können. Dort wäre der vielversprechendste Ort nach einem Matoraner zu suchen." "Gut uns bleibt anscheinend keine andere Möglichkeit: Wir werden nach Frostbeule reisen!", entschied Taraija, "Packen wir alles ein, was wir für die Reise benötigen. Morgen früh gehen wir gleich los." "Aber was wird mit den Maschinenteilen?", fragte Myla. "Keine Sorge, der Widerstand war bis jetzt noch nie klug genug auf die Idee zu kommen uns zu folgen. Außerdem werden wir gut abschließen, mit Ketten, die nur Elementarkräfte öffnen können.", beruhigte die "Toa" des Wassers. So war die Reise nach Frostbeule beschlossene Sache. In aller Frühe, die Sonne war nocht nicht mal im Begriff aufzugehen, schlichen sich die fünf "Toa" aus dem Turm. Sie waren sich sicher, dass der Widerstand sie nicht verfolgen würde. Immerhin griff er sie bis jetzt nur bei der Bergung der Maschinenteile an. Trotzdem gab es noch jemand anderen, der sie seit einer langen Zeit beobachtete: Rehim. Keine zehn Minuten hat er die "Toa" seit ihrer Machtübernahme aus den Augen gelassen und auch jetzt macht er sich daran sein Luftschiff einsatzbereit zu machen. "Na wartet ihr Toa. Rehim ist euch auf den Versen oder Fersen? Ach egal! Ich schnapp euch schon bei irgendeiner Übeltäterei und dann wird es offenbar: Ich bin der größte Polizist der Geschichte!", murmelte er auf dem Weg. Die "Toa" hatten mittlerweile aber schon die Nordküste von Lefislav-Moltt erreicht und liesen die Insel gerade mit einem Boot hinter sich... Zurück zum dritten Kapitel: 3. Kapitel (Das erstarrte Universum 1) Zum fünften Kapitel: 5. Kapitel (Das erstarrte Universum 1) Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Veloci